DESCRIPTION: This is a postdoctoral training program designed to produce well trained independent researchers in the area of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The program has three broad areas of training, pharmacology, behavior and genetics. These areas are covered by the large and well funded training faculty in all of these areas. There are four schools, two Alcohol Research Centers and one Institute within the University of Colorado involved: School of Medicine with the Departments of Pharmacology and Psychiatry, School of Dentistry, the School of Pharmacy and the College of Arts and Sciences with the Department of Psychology, the Institute for Behavioral Genetics the NIAAA Alcohol Research Center and the VA Alcohol Research Center. Trainees with a doctoral degree are recruited from a broad range of disciplines; neurochemistry, neurophysiology, biochemistry, pharmacy, .pharmacology, psychology, medicine, genetics, molecular biology, and :molecular genetics in addition to others. The trainees become familiar with the approaches of behavioral pharmacogenetics as a discipline and its various components in the solving of problems related to alcohol actions and alcoholism. Laboratories cover the topics from human epidemiological and genetic studies to molecular cloning of genes from animals. Pharmacological, genetic and/or behavioral tools are in use in the majority of laboratories. Research in one of these laboratories and contact with the rest of faculty through a regular seminar series, Alcohol Research Center retreats and various courses complete the training environment.